Tanabata Garden High School
Tanabata Garden High School (七夕庭高等学校 Tanabata Niwa Kōtōgakkō) is the main setting in the Persona Aria of Soul series and the school where the protagonist, Misato Hikage transferred in. The school is mainly use as one of the S.I.T's headquarters, as most of its members enrolled or is one of the faculties in the school. The school is located right in the middle of Tanaba, where it is known surrounded by miniature pond around it. One needs to use the train in order to get there, that's why there is a station above the school, though they can also use the bridge right near the school in order to cross it. Appearance The establishment looks like a typical Japanese-style school building. The school has a large main building, towering several stories and with several other buildings surrounding the main one. Like any standard Japanese school, they have lockers for the students, parking space for the staff, a faculty room, a cafeteria, and an auditorium, and the roofs are apparently accessible to any student in the school. Around the school there are various areas of interest, such as open areas where students can congregate and consume their lunches; one is notable for being close to a small pond. The school also has a large field, probably used for sport-related events, as well as tennis courts. There is also a station above the school where most students using it to go to the school or outside and also a bridge near the school used to across by students and teachers alike. The most intriguing feature is that of a tall Cherry Blossom Tree near the building that grows up into the rooftop. Like Gekkoukan High School, the school also serves Dormitories for the students, although unlike the former, Tanabata Garden allows the students to pick their own Dorm to stay and even letting them to live in the same Dorm as boys or mixed. Uniforms All the students in the school wear the same uniform. The male uniform consists of a white collared shirt underneath a black jacket, blue tie and black pants. Their summer uniform includes the same black pants albeit without the jacket and instead wears a short-sleeved white shirt and blue tie. The female uniform also similar, a white collared shirt underneath a black jacket, red ribbon tie and black skirt, their summer uniform also the same albeit without the jacket and has short-sleeved. Each uniform can be differenate between the 1st and 3rd years notably by the colored stamp on the left side of the jacket; Red for 1st years, Blue for 2nd, and Green for 3rd. Also, students seems to be able to make additions to their uniform if they wish, such as Misato Hikage wearing a butterfly pendant albeit hidden. Story Persona Aria of Soul School-Side Chronicles: Ultimate Arena See also: Tanabata Garden High School (Stage) List of Notable Students Class 2-2 Class 2-2 is the most prominent class in this school featured in the series, being that it is Misato's homeroom. The homeroom teacher is Nami Arisato, who is beloved and admired by the students of her class and also a member of the S.I.T. It is stated that the class is unfavorable by other teachers (though not all of them), due to the fact the Class behaves unnapropiately (courtesy of Aki) and often disrupts other class. The entire class also knows Koromaru, the shrine dog and treats him very kindly. *Misato Hikage - Transfer student *Akito Mikami *Naki Tsumimura *Chrona Blackblood - Transfer student *Mei Misaki *Yuki Sakuragi *Naoya Kizami *Shigeru Sakakibara *Yukiteru - Transfer student Other Students *Kensuke Mochizuki - Class 2-1 *Iori Ogura - Class 2-5, Clubmate of Naki *Atsushi Fujioka - Class 3-2, List of Notable Staffs *Nami Arisato *Minako Arisato *Kumada Dojima aka "Teddie" *Ken Amada *Junpei Iori *Daigo Trivia See Also *Tanabata Garden Dormitory Category:Locations Category:Tanaba Garden Locations Category:Schools